Little Valentine
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: The Marrionette has someone in mind. But, will he build enough guts to take it? And on the perfect day as well? Valentines. (Originally a one shot.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hallo! Made this cause no one but me apparently ships then here. So, why not?

Disclaimer: NOPE! *rides nope train*

-:-

Valentines Day.

The Marrionette knew what it was about.

It was the day where you could confess your love or affection to another person. Well, animatronic in his case. All day people would be buying flowers or boxes full of chocolate shaped like hearts just to impress their love interests.

Marrionette didn't care about the gifts though. What worth were gifts when they wouldn't last? Unlike the attention that a person would give to their loved one. That is what he yearned for. Affection. Just to be loved or cared for by someone. Not to be mislead or berated. And, he had a special someone in mind. The only question was . .

Would she like him back?

That was always the risk about Valentines. You would always have the looming risk of being rejected. This is why he hadn't done anything earlier. There was always that impending fog of doom in his head. Telling him it would never work out. That he was too different from her. And, he did admit that. They were both polar opposites.

She was bright and bubbly, caring and affectionate. She was innocent and invited the world in open arms. She couldn't see wrong in people or animatronics, that's what made her sweet.

But he excluded himself from everyone. He was rather depressive and sad most of the time, although that was because of his past. What he'd commuted afterwards hadn't done any good either. He only ever looked into the dark and never let in the light.

But that was why he liked her.

Maybe she would finally be his chance to see the world in a brighter light.

Marrionette exhaled, drawing it out, making it last. If he still had a heart, it would've been pounding.

Damn it, this always happened. Whenever he'd finally get the guts up to say something to her, he would freak out and retreat; act like nothing had happened.

No. He had to do it today. It was all too perfect to let this slide. No matter the costs, she would be his.

Marrionette slowly rose out of his box, making his way to the show stage.

Chica sat on the edge, eyes focused on the floor.

This was it. All he had to do was say a few simple words, that was it. Those few words felt like millions.

Marrionette began his trek towards her. He used 'trek' because that was exactly what it felt like. Every step becoming heavier and weaker. Was he shaking? Stupid nerves.

But, as he came closer and closer to her, he noticed something about her demeanour.

It was sad. Downcast. 'The' Chica being sad? He never would've thought this day would come. But, it was quite unusual. Very much so. It made him sad just looking at the ray of sunshine in his life dim to such levels. She looked like a wilted flower.

Marrionette kept these thoughts to himself.

"Hey Chica." He said as casually as he could.

Her head rose slightly, her pink eyes glancing up at him.

"Hey Mari." She sighed out.

Ok. Now he was a little more than concerned. Worried. Chica, even if she was ever in a low mood, would greet everyone with a smile. But to do something like this? Maybe she didn't like him after all? No, he had to know. Whether he would be rejected or not, he needed to know. But, maybe he shouldn't say it just yet. Make a little small talk or something. Damn it. This was hard.

"Are you alright, Chica?" He asked sitting beside her. It bugged him that she was so depressed. Even on Valentine's she was usually such a happy animatronic.

"Well," She started, glancing off towards Pirates Cove. Marrionette saw Foxy sitting with Mangle, their hands intertwined.

Oh, so, she liked Foxy.

Marrionette darkened. So, she didn't like him after all. No. No. It wasn't for sure; he should let her finish before judgement.

"You know it's Valentines, right?" She asked.

Marrionette nodded. Why else would he have been here?

"And, you know what it's about?"

"Yes." He answered. He needed to speak more often. Stop being so quiet. It was a bad habit.

He saw Chica glance off again, this time towards Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie was blushing madly as he held a red paper heart in his hands. Freddy had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Wait, so, now she liked Freddy? Bonnie?

Chica sighed, swinging her feet as they dangled off the stage.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice, this Valentines, everyone . . . has someone they care about."

As she spoke those last words, Marrionette realised it was true. Freddy had Bonnie, Foxy had Mangle, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were attempting to make a move on Toy Chica, and Golden had Springtrap. Everyone had feelings for someone else here.

He noticed Chica's hands clench onto the edge of the stage, eyes tearing up.

"Everyone . . . except for me. I know we're all friends here and that we care about each other, but I want something . . . a little more. Like the others. I . . . just want someone to care about me as much as they care about their other halves."

Marrionette realised at this point, she was exactly like him. The reason she was always so cheerful and giddy, was to, hopefully, have someone care for her and love her.

Just like him. It was something they could empathise. Looks like polar opposites think alike after all. Maybe, they could work out in the end.

Marrionette found himself smiling; he chuckled.

Chica looked up at him, her brows furrowed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, insulted.

Marrionette inwardly cringed. That's wasn't what he's been laughing about. He wasn't laughing at her. Her idea was beautiful. Perfect.

"Nothing." He answered, not knowing how to respond.

Chica huffed, standing herself upright.

"I knew I shouldn't have said this in the first place." She said, tears forming in her pink eyes; beginning to walk away.

Shit! That wasn't what he meant!

Marrionette rushed to catch her, but, before he could grab her wrist, she pulled away and ran to the back rooms.

Marrionette cursed, running after her.

"Chica! Wait! That's not what I meant!" He yelled.

"Isn't that what they all say!" She recoiled, running into the spare parts room. Marrionette caught the door before she could close it and flung it open.

Tears ran down her cheeks rapidly now. Eyes burning with hurt.

"Go away!" She yelled. "I never want to see you again!"

Martionette cringed at her hurtful words. She was just mad, it was a misunderstanding. He only had to explain it to her somehow.

"Please, Chica. Just hear me out." He pleaded.

Chica only shook her head in response, shutting her eyes tightly, putting her hands over her ears.

"I won't! I won't I wont!" She continued to yell.

Marrionette was fed up with this, so, he did the only thing that came to his mind.

He wrapped Chica in his arms, holding her against his chest. Her eyes opened in surprise; she tried to struggle out of his grasp with little luck.

"If you won't listen, I'll make you." He whispered into her ear.

Chica stopped her struggle. Maybe she would hear him out?

Well, here went nothing.

"I know exactly how you feel." He began. Chica went silent in his arms.

"I know what it's like to want for someone. To want for that tender care that no one else could give you. That want to be loved." He waited a few seconds, wondering if Chica would reply to any of this. He continued as he didn't get an answer.

"I've wanted that all my life here. Just for someone to genuinely care about me being me. Being able to accept me. I laughed because of how similarly we thought. Not because it was a stupid idea."

Marrionette, even though he didn't have a pulse, it was racing. He didn't have a heart, but he felt it beating anyways. Now was the moment. He just had to spit it out.

"I . . . I guess you could say, I like you. Well, maybe more than that. I love you. I love how you smile, how those eyes beam when you're happy. I love your personality, you're so sweet and innocent you ruin me. And, it's so contagious that you bring some light to my dark. And, when I see you like this, it kills me. It's as if a part of me dies off with you. But, even in those days, you always manage to keep that bright smile on your face. That's why I care about you."

That was it. He did it. Holy shit he did it! But, what now?

Marrionette looked down at Chica to find her gazing up at him in joy.

"Mari, I never knew-really? You-you love me? Me?"

Marrionette gazed down at her lovingly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I wouldn't-couldn't love anyone else." He whispered sweetly.

As he gazed into her beautiful pink orbs, he leaned down, closed his eyes, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Tender and sweet.

Valentines would forever be his favourite day.

-:-

A/N: Holy shit. How long did I spend on this? Heck. Hope you guys liked this! R&R please!


	2. All I Ask Of You

A/N: I was listening to the song 'All I Ask of You' and this popped into my head. So, why not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mari or Chica or FNAF. I don't wish to own it cause I would screw it up with my randomness. And the song All I Ask of You belongs to the amazing Andrew Lloyd Webber.

-:-

It was another one of those days for the Marrionette. One of those days where he would let his past envelope him, let it scare him, let it eat him whole.

He never talked to anyone about this.

Well, not anymore. He had someone to depend on now. Someone to guide him back to the light.

"Chica, I'm scared." Mari whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks, Chica embracing him sweetly.

"W-what if he returns?"

"He won't Mari, I promise." Chica reassured him.

Marrionette didn't feel very reassured.

"How would you know? H-he could come back any moment now, ready to scare me like he did, l-like he use-"

"Ssh." Chica hushed him, putting a feathery finger against his lips.

She then began to sing.

" _No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you."_

Her voice was so soft, so pure. And every word so genuine. She was his favourite music.

" _Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears I'm here, with you, beside you to gaurd you and to guide you."_

This was just another reason he loved her. She would always find of a way of bringing back to the light, lifting his spirits.

They both looked into each other's eyes, staring with loving care.

Slowly, Mari began to sing too.

" _Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."_

This was their song, a duet meant for them and them alone.

" _Let me be your shelter, let me be your light you're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."_

They began to dance, swaying to the motion of their song.

" _All I want is freedom a world with no more night and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

 _"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Mari, that's all I ask of you."_

 _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."_

Then, they sing together in perfect harmony.

" _Share each day with me, each night, each morning."_

 _"Say you love me."_

 _"You know I do."_

 _"Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

As they sing their last lines, they lean towards each other and place a soft kiss on each other's lips.

-:-

A/N: ;v; OMG FEELS! /;v;/ I really hope you guys liked this! R&R!


End file.
